


Religious Reverence

by motherconfessor



Series: in the name of her royal highness [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Church Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, Public Sex, Sex Magic, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherconfessor/pseuds/motherconfessor
Summary: In the middle of a sermon, Lilith makes Zelda come undone.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: in the name of her royal highness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110017
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Religious Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe as Naked Desires. 
> 
> The whole point was that due to her duties to attend Lilith, Zelda had begun mentoring Prudence to take over the Church, which is why she's not leading the sermon.

Zelda watched as Prudence stepped forward, taking her first step into leading the Church—a temporary job that she boldly took in stride.

The Empress sat in the rear of the Church, disguised but ever-present behind her. Zelda could feel Her Majesty’s eyes on the back on her neck, itching against her skin. She was planning something, Zelda knew it. She’d been too pleased with herself outside of the church when Zelda had caught her disguise.

Zelda adjusted her skirts before resuming fanning herself. It was hot, dreadfully hot, and despite the cooling spells placed over the church, she couldn’t help but tug at the neckline on her dress, feeling the sweat drip down her skin.

As Prudence continued, her voice increasing, emphasising her points, Zelda felt a touch. She paused, uncertain at first if she _had_ felt it, and then it came again. Like fingers stroking over the labia of her cunt.

She paused, eyes fluttering and turned her head slowly to look over her shoulder, to the back row seats. But the Empress sat tall, her expression unchanging as she watched Prudence with an unwavering focus.

Zelda turned back, facing the front of the church as the fingers continued to stroke her. She gasped, shifting on the wooden pew, before looking across to the other attendants who sat beside her.

If they noticed, they didn’t say anything.

Another stroke, and then Zelda was trying to stifle her moans, eyes falling shut as she felt the enchanted touch press inside of her.

She gripped at the handle of the fan, fisting her skirts and inhaled a sharp breath, swallowing back the moan. Prudence’s speech was rapidly increasing with passion, her vocals echoing through the church as she punctuated her points.

And yet she couldn’t make out the words. Her ears rang with the sound of her own heart beating as she focused on the feeling of her chest rising and falling in the corset, the heat of the body, clad in stockings and the heavy cotton material of her black dress.

She shifted again on the pew, her hips rocking forward against the edge, thighs parting––but there was nothing to grind against but air.

Squeezing her jaw shut, Zelda opened her eyes to stare at Prudence. She was gesturing to the church's back wall, where the painted motif depicted the fateful destruction of Lucifer, Lilith’s image brazen, covered in divine ichor.

Zelda focused on the motif, her eyes staring at the fractured form, trying to focus her attention as the touch stroked inside of her.

A tightness was growing low in her belly, and Zelda tried to push it away, focusing on Prudence’s voice as she tried to ignore the firm, steady thrusting inside of her.

And then a new sensation joined the stroking, sliding over her the labia, up to her clit. It was circling, licking, sucking, and Zelda's hand dropped to the pew, grasping at the edge of her seat tightly as she bowed forward. She couldn’t leave. There was no way she could make an excuse to stand-up and exit down the aisle, disappearing into the forest.

She was the High Priestess, for fuck’s sake.

So she stayed, limbs shaking as she gripped at the edge of the pew. Zelda blinked up as she felt the touch summoning her closer to climax. She was filled by Lilith's magic and yet as she pressed firmer against her seat, hips shifting, there was an ache that drew deep inside of her.

She wanted to grind against the hand. Press against the face the tongue belonged to and feel the person moan against her.

“Are you okay, Sister?” Agatha asked beside her. “You look ill.”

Zelda swallowed and nodded. “The heat,” she murmured thickly, gasping despite herself. Her legs were shaking, her grip on the pew weakened as it was all she could do to focus on swallowing back the building moans, keeping her breath as even as possible.

She was close, so close.

“—We are the descendants of Even,” Prudence said, her voice commanding the room. “ _We_ are the legacy of Lilith! And with it, we shall bring prosperity to the new witching world, proving once and for all that Lucifer is no more. Praise Lilith.!”

“Praise Lilith!” Zelda gasped, the climax shaking her through as she gasped, sucking in a deep breath as she felt her body shudder and then settle, the enchantment leaving her.

She felt the church turn to her, surprised by her sudden volume, but Prudence merely nodded, seeming to think the enthusiasm was encouragement.

Zelda turned, looking over her shoulder to behind her. The Empress’ eyes looked over at her, a smirk on her lips as she sat back in her seat, before her eyes drifted away, following Prudence.

 _Damn her_. Zelda turned away, facing Prudence and ignored the dampness of her thighs, the sweat that dampened across her body. _Damn her to Heaven_.

And yet, she knew that she would eagerly attend her bed chambers when the Empress summoned her later. 


End file.
